


Batteries Not Included

by belivaird_st



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Gen, Multi, Old-Fashioned, Other, Toy Story of Terror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Bonnie brings home Gabby Gabby and Benson. What do the other toys make of them?





	1. Chapter 1

Bonnie made a few kissy noises with her new toys (Gabby Gabby and Benson) before she heard her mother calling for her to come downstairs and have some breakfast. The girl had set both the pull-string babydoll and ventriloquist dummy on her light green bedspread before running out of the room. Within seconds, Gabby Gabby and Benson, sat up and blushed crimson from Bonnie’s role playing.

The closet door creaked open, revealing the girl’s other toys—Jessie, Buzz, Rex, Buttercup, Dolly, Slinky Dog, the Potato Heads, and Mr. Prinklepants, who were all curiously peering up at the two individuals on top of the bed. 

“Look, Benson! Toys!” Gabby Gabby picked herself back up on her feet. “I remember you,” she pointed directly towards Buzz. “You’re that space man who was trying to help Woody...”

“Affirmative,” Buzz Lightyear answered. “Aren’t you the one responsible for holding Forky captive?”

The other toys gasped.

Benson comically shook his painted head and made his wooden jaw slide out. 

“You monster!” Rex roared.

“Evil!” Buttercup added.

“Good grief!” Mr. Prinklepants whimpered.

“Let’s get them!” Mrs. Potato Head screeched.

Jessie whistled for silence. When everyone fell quiet, Dolly waved an arm at Gabby Gabby, who had been shielding Benson for protection. 

“Why should we trust you?” the purple-haired cloth doll demanded.

“You know Woody?” Jessie questioned.

“Of course,” Gabby Gabby beamed. “Why, he’s that sweet cowboy who gave me his voice box I so desperately needed. He’s such a good man.”

Jessie raised her eyebrows not sure how to react to that. Gabby Gabby folded her hands together and looked around. “Now where is my lovely Forky?”

“Building lint balls with his new girlfriend in the laundry room,” Dolly snorted. “That’s where Bonnie left them last.” 

“Girlfriend?” Gabby Gabby’s eyes watered, but they were tears of joy. “My little utensil is growing up!”


	2. Chapter 2

Bullseye clopped slowly towards Jessie, who was sitting with her knees folded on top of Bonnie's old preschool foam mat with the large, cutout numbers. The sidekick horse came to a halt, and snorted. He bopped against the cowgirl's shoulder. Jessie narrowed her eyes. She had been watching Gabby Gabby interact with the other toys in Bonnie's Room, combing one of the rubber troll dolls' wild, hot pink hair with a plastic Barbie brush. Jessie didn't like how quickly the others accepted the pigtailed pull-sting babydoll as a member of the Room. She didn't like the fact that Woody gave up his voice box for this antique girl, or the fact that Benson, the eerie, ventriloquist dummy, kidnapped Forky, and held him hostage for twisted amusement.

"Hmph," Jessie rested her chin on top of her crossed arms. "I have no reason to like her. She's phony as they come."

Bullseye bumped her again and puffed out. He sensed her judgement and didn't like it. 

"You think I should be her friend?" Jessie turned to look at the horse, raising one eyebrow.

Bullseye neighed impaitently, clamping parts of her sleeve with his teeth.

"Hey now, you stop that!" Jessie tried yanking herself free from his grip. Bullseye had soon released her and licked her across the face, wagging his leather tail.

"Ahem," spoke a voice nearby. Buzz nervously approached the braided, red yarn haired cowgirl, holding his spacesuit hands together behind his back. Buzz caught sight of Jessie alone with Bullseye and wanted to check on her. She side glanced him, not pleased to see him. He gave her a shy smile. "Everything all right?"

"I can't say for sure, Buzz," Jessie answered. She picked herself up, holding onto her belt. "What do you make of the Antiques?"

"It appears they've settled well in Bonnie's Room. The Others seem to like them." Buzz cleared his throat and peered over to watch Benson comically spin his painted wooden head around making Rex, Buttercup, and the Potato Heads, erupt with laughter. "I don't understand why Bonnie brought them here in the first place. Especially that carved wooden dummy. Very frightening, indeed."

"My point, exactly!" Jessie exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabby Gabby took a step backwards with the Barbie brush while Mrs. Potato Head was holding up Bonnie’s broken tricycle mirror for the rubber mini troll figurine to stare and admire her beauty. Jessie had gotten a boost from Bullseye to land on top of Bonnie’s wooden dresser and walk over towards the pigtailed pull-string doll.

“Oh, hello there,” Gabby Gabby greeted. “Jamie, is it?” 

_“Jessie,”_ the single braided cowgirl corrected. She turned to look at Buzz, who had also been tossed up in the air from the help of Bullseye bucking him; making him stumble on his metal boots.

“Would you like your hair brushed, Jessie?” Gabby Gabby offered kindly. She stepped over and took off the red western hat.

“Hey—! Gimme that!” Jessie angrily snatched her favorite piece of clothing from the babydoll and readjusted it back on her head. “You won’t be going anywhere near my red yarn of hair!”

“Gee, how disappointing. What have you come here for then?” Gabby Gabby dropped the brush and held her hands together.

“_We_ came here _first_,” Jessie pointed out.

Buzz quickly intervened.

“What I think Jessie’s trying to say is that, uh, we’re only here to welcome you and Benson to Bonnie’s Room...” he coughed into a closed fist. 

“That’s not what I’m sayin’!” Jessie hollered, but she blinked once Gabby Gabby pulled her and squeezed her in a tight embrace. 

“Why, thank you,” she gushed over a cloth shoulder. “That means a lot to us, Jessie...”

Jessie aggressively pulled herself free with a fearful look in her eye. Buzz gave her a thumbs up sign and encouragingly waved along the companionship between the two of them.


End file.
